Everything is in it's Right Place
by marshallsaredead
Summary: You’re happy with Lex. He told you things you wanted to hear, but not all of them. Despite my warning, you still went for Lex. I wasn’t happy with it, but because you wanted to, I had to let you. CLANA ONESHOT


I watch you from across the room, and you're enjoying a cup of coffee with Lex. You're having fun and you're smiling, which is a good thing. I want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. That's why there were some things that I couldn't tell you.

You've always wanted to know the other side of Clark Kent. Sometimes it seemed as if that's all you wanted to know. The truth is, I can't tell you who I really am. It would bring danger to you. But you can't seem to understand that at all. You don't understand that all I'm trying to do is protect you. If you were ever seriously hurt or almost killed because of me, I could never forgive myself. When I say never, I really do mean it.

Then again, sometimes people say things they don't really mean. But I've only said one lie to you that ruined everything. I told you that I didn't love you anymore. Did you know that it pained me to say that? Do you? Probably not. You yourself were too hurt to realize that. I never meant to hurt you. 

I took a chance and did tell you my secret. Then, you were killed. I couldn't stand it if you died like that, because of my secret. So, I changed destiny and my father was killed off instead. To save you, my father was killed. Do you want to know the nasty truth in this? If I knew things would've turned out like this, then maybe I wouldn't alter destiny, and let you die. Then, my dad wouldn't die instead. My mom was right though, I wouldn't be able to choose between you or my dad. Both of you matter too much for me to just flip a coin like that.

I loved you. I still do. But you won't believe that now. You're too infatuated with Lex to see that. I know the real reason you're with Lex. He was just you're rebound guy, and you have to admit that. Don't lie to yourself and say you really do love him. The only person you loved was me, and I know I may sound selfish like that, but it's true. You know it's true.

I found out about you and Lex before you told me. When you came to break the news to me, I warned you about him. You thought it was out of jealousy, but it was only to protect you. That's all I intend to do. Protect the people I care about. You're happy with Lex. He told you things you wanted to hear, but not all of them. Despite my warning, you still went for Lex. I wasn't happy with it, but because you wanted to, I had to let you.

Lex stands up and motions his arms as if he's trying to get everyone's attention. I don't want to hear a word he's about to say, but what he's about to say will definitely catch my attention.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention? I love this lovely young lady sitting in front of me, and I want to ask her something."

My heart freezes. I hope you say no, I really do. Please don't say yes, Lana, please. I want to scream this out to you but that will only result in anger towards me. 

"Will you marry me, Lana Lang?" Lex asked as he held a ring in his hand as he kneeled down.

I asked you that question. You said yes to me. I was happy when you said it. You made me feel normal for once in my life. I didn't feel like an alien for once.

I see your mouth hung open, and you're looking at something in my direction. I turn to see what you're looking at, but then I realize it's me. Your eyes catch mine, like they always do, and you're looking for an answer. And I'll tell you one. An answer no one will hear but you.

I mouth out the words, 'I love you.' I can see you swallow. I just made your decision even harder, didn't I? I get up to leave because I don't want to watch you being betrothed to Lex. Especially him.

I walk out of the Talon, and into the street. My name is calling me. It's your voice. 

"Lana?" I say. It feels so good to say your name, you know that right?

"Clark" you say. The next thing I know is that your lips are on mine, and I feel all my troubles lifting away. When you're done, I smile. You do too.

"I love you, Clark" you tell me. "I know for sure you love me too." Of course you know, I told you in the Talon. 

You go on, "You don't have to tell me your secret Clark. This time things will be different, I can feel it. And this time I'll wait as long as I have to because I know that someday you will open up to me."

I smile. "Thank you, Lana". I kiss her, and I know that everything is in it's right place.

**The End**


End file.
